


Motel Ritz

by bluerosele



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Are motels a tag?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, well here's a motel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/pseuds/bluerosele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers need more safe houses, because really superheroes shouldn't have to have on call retrievals from motels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Ritz

11:15 P.M. 

Nick Fury alerts The Avengers their services are needed downtown. A simple invasion of extra terrestrial life forms attempting to reek havoc on downtown the usual. It shouldn’t be long. 

3:15 P.M. 

S.H.I.E.L.D. frantically researches ways of completely destroying regenerating beings. 

6:20 P.M. 

Operation Thunder Strike is saved into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s archives. Lightning, especially that summoned of God that missed lunch and is rather tired, is a quick and easy way of separating and burning parts of said regenerating beings. The other team players range must be adjusted however. Tony and Steve are sent flying. Tony’s jets go out just after he’s able to catch an unconscious Steve mid-flight twisting himself around to where he—or rather his armor—should take most of the blow of the oncoming ground. 

6:25 P.M. 

Tony eventually catches his knocked out breath and yanks off his not completely dark helmet. Steve soon awakens and they attempt to try and access where they are. Tony is able to deduce that they are about “just past the middle of nowhere with a nice mildew motel for lodging, and complimentary garden of buried people as crops”. When Steve begins approaching the Motel Hell Tony grabs his elbow and feverishly tries to warn him of his severe allergy of showers that squirt mud instead of water and beds that take quarters, to which Steve gives the notion they sleep outside for Tony’s health. After scanning his surroundings of bushes that he was eighty-five percent sure had a pair of floating eyes observing them in return he admitted to his Motel Allergy not being nearly as bad as his Outdoors Allergy. 

6:30 P.M. 

The receptionist spits out her bubblegum, despite the fact she had just achieved her biggest bubble blown record, and fixed her posture from her apathetic slouch when a slightly flambéed Captain America and suit-shedding Ironman enter. Tony rings the little bell and requests a room while Steve gives an apologetic look the nineteen year old purple haired girl. The girl, whose name tag greeted Tony and Steve and introduced her as Ivy, was grinning from check to check and assured them they would receive the best room they could offer (Steve elbowed Tony before he even said anything.). and cleverly dropped into the conversation, or in a way she thought was clever but she might later realize was just randomly blurting out, that her band was playing outside tomorrow night. (The owner, her grandfather’s, idea of an attempt to attract a younger “hipper” group to intoxicate with free garage band rock and cheap alcohol in which they will have not other choice than to stay over.). 

6:45 P.M. 

Steve was nodding politely to her rambling and Tony stared just past her ear into something focusing in on the wall, counting the little white ball things. He then questioned what exactly those things were. Why make a wall out of them? Why have them at all? He planned an entire experiment to find the beneficial properties of the little white wall balls creating a checklist of items he would need two of which he checked off (the flamethrower and the pineapple.). when Steve poked his arm reverting his attention from architectural design choices to reality. Vision a little blurred for what Tony assumed to be because of staring at the wall balls too long (wall balls confused viewer. Is it some form of ancient booby trap?). Tony wobbled after Steve, metal clinking as he slid across the wall for support. Steve assumed it was an act attempting to display Tony’s discontent with their temporary housing so paid no attention to it. Yet, when he opened to the door and Tony collapsed after about four steps in, taking the doorknob with him when he tried to hold himself upright, grabbed Steve’s attention. 

6:47 P.M. 

In about 5 seconds Steve picks up the groaning Tony, quickly but gently lays him on the bed, flips him over after he yelps, and attempts to find out what’s happening. 

6: 50 P.M. 

Steve gets, “ahhhh…shhhhut uuuup…I’m fine—ohmigod!—It’s nothing! I don’t feel anything—except that!—oh ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!” but no real help in figuring out what exactly was happening.

6:51 P.M. 

Steve is frantically assuring Tony he'll be alright with intense puppy eyes (which would be funny if it didn't hurt to laugh), and runs out the door to search for a med-kit. A motel med-kit. Steve is so trusting sometimes, Tony's heart aches. Though that might be some kind of aftereffect of the intergalactic weapon stabbing. Tony really hopes he doesn't die in a motel bed after being poked by an alien stick.


End file.
